8 Friends, 2 Lives, 5 Children, 3 Families
by Ivy-93
Summary: InuKag and a little od MirSan. Rated M for lemons and other stuff. Surprises galore! plz read&review!
1. Mates

8 Friends, 2 lives, 5 children, 

3 Families

Chapter 1: Mates

**Konnichiwa everybody! **Hello and welcome to the 2nd of many fanfics by Ivy93! In some of the chappies I will be having some friends and characters come and talk to you and me, and if you have any questions for a character, review and I just might ask them! But, anyway, please review. If you don't review, I will not make more chappies and I will be forced to suspend the story. OK, well, this **IS** rated M for lemons and cursing and some other stuff. So, if you are under 18 or still live with your parents, read at your own risk. I don't think your parents want you to be reading a lemon or other citrus the way I write them! but, I think I better just get on with the story so my readers, how ever many I have, don't have to here me blabbing on about nothing. By the way, this is set 1 year after Kagome and Inuyasha meet, and they **ARE** still fighting Naraku. And Kagome is **NOT** out of middle school yet!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY LEMON! I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY LEMON! READ AT OWN RISK!**

Ages: (I know there are a lot, plz bare with me!))

Kagome, 16

Inuyasha, 251in demon years, 17 in human

Sango, 16

Miroku, 17

Shippo, 10 in human

Kaede, 60

Sota, 8

Kagome's mom (Iki), 46

Koga, 18 in human

Ayame, 17 in human

Kikyo, 17, well, her body anyway, other wise, she's 95

Naraku, 85 in demon, 24 in human

-- **Chapter 1: Mates **--

"Mnnn." Kagome woke from a peaceful sleep. She felt safe, secure, and loved. And a little cold.

For a few minutes she looked at the beautiful scenery all around her. There was a waterfall, a small lake with a stream, big, lush, and green trees and it was just peacful and pretty. She wondered how she had gotten to such a wonderful place.

Kagome felt a tug right below her breasts. When she looked down, she saw 2 clawed arms wrapped around her slim, naked frame just below her breasts.

Instictivley she said HIS name. "Inuyasha!" whispered Kagome. Then, from behind came, "What is it Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kaogme looked behind her saw Inuyasha's bare chest (VERY muscular) and saw that he was naked also.

Right then, all the memories of last night came flooding back into her mind. The screaming, the tongues, the mouthes, the fingers, the hands, she could even place the painfully pleasent throbbing in her womanhood. And that her and Inuyasha were mated. Together forever, till death do they part.

'Why was she so scared and now is just lying there? I hope she's alright.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then lightly nudged Kagome in the back of the head with his head. Kagome came out of her trance-like state and stared into Inuyasha's amber eyes.

'He must be really worried about me.' Thought Kagome to herself. 'Well, i'll just have to make him forget about that.' She then turned over to her other side to face Inuyasha. Kagome saw his face go from concerned to confused. She put her hand up to his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his cheek and lips.

"Sorry, I'm fine. I was just shocked, that's all." Kagome said, smiling.

"Are you sure you're alright? I don't wanna lose you. I **LOVE** you. I always have. I just couldn't see it before." said Inuyasha closing his eyes and leaning into Kagome's touch.

"I'm fine. Really. Ilove you too." she said. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah? What is it?" Inuyasha asks, opening one eye.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you turn on you're back?"

"Ok, but why?"

"You'll find out if you do it."

Inuyasha rolls onto his back and looks up at the tree tops. "So why did you want me to roll on my back?"

"Wait just a minute, and close your eyes, too." Kagome said, getting up. She went to Inuyasha's feet and started to crawl upto his head. When she did, she said, "You can open you're eyes now."

When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw a smiling Kagome staring right at him. She was also on top of him. "This is why." One of her hands were sliding down his stomach heading straight for... Inuyasha gulped.

He knew what Kagome was planning on doing and he wasn't sure if he could handle it or not. _'I guess we'll just have to-' _Inuyasha was cut off when Kagome grabbed his balls and put them right at the entrance to her womanhood. It was like they were viaing for entrance but Kagome would not give it.

Kagome smiled bigger, if it was possible, when Inuyasha threw his head back and moaned.

_'Oh Kami. She has no clue what she does to me. I HAVE to try to make her understand.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

After about 5 minutes of Inuyasha moaning, Kagome pulled her hand back upto Inuyasha's face and fell against his body. She lifted her head and kissed him. Inuyasha started to nip at her lips and run his tongue across the parting of them, viaing for entrance. Kagome gladly and greedily accepted, parting her lips. Inuyasha greedily tasted her.

_'She tastes like... ramen.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. _'Time to put my plan into action.'_ He smiled into the kiss.

"Why are you -" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha rolled over, trapping Kagome underneath him.

"This is why" he said, still smiling. He moved his hand down Kagome's side while she watched him.

"In - Inuyasha, Wh - what are y-you doing!" Kagome said, stuttering on some of her words. "I wanted you to, at least somewhat, understand how you make me feel." Inuyasha says when his clawed hand finds the opening to her womanhood.

"I love you Kagome. I will no matter what. Forever. Remember that." He said while putting a clawed finger into Kagome's womanhood and moving it around. After Kagome moaned a few times, Inuyasha put 2 more clawed fingers into her womanhood for a total of 3. He then moved them around until he was satisfied with Kagome's moans.

Then Inuyasha came up and kissed Kagome on the neck. "I have to mark you Kagome. So that everyone knows that you're mine, and that I am yours. It lasts forever. Do you want me to? I won't if you don't."

"Inuyasha, I love you. I have ever since I saw you pinned to the Sacred Tree. But, don't you love Kikyo?(this was so hard for me to write)"

"Kagome, I love **YOU**. Not that **BITCH** Kikyo.(This was the easiest thing for me to write!)"

"OK. Then, will it hurt?"

"I... I don't know." Inuyasha says, hanging his head.

"It's okay. You can mark me. It probably won't hurt anyway." Inuyasha picks up his head and moves to the knave of Kagome's neck. He licks a tender spot making shivers go down Kagome's spine. Inuyasha opens his mouth, showing his fangs, and bites down, peircing the flesh.

Kagome bites back the tears while Inuyasha licks up a trickle of blood.

"GGGRRRRRR."

"I-Inuyasha, was that you?" Kagome asks.

"No, it wasn't." Inuyasha answers, while getting up off of Kagome and getting their clothes. "Here, put on your clothes." Inuyasha throws Kagome her clothes, a red tank top and short shorts.

"OK, but what is it?" Kagome said. "I mean, is it a demon?"

"Yeah, it's a demon. Stay behind me." He said while putting on his inner Haori and stepping infront of Kagome.

"Hello there **HALF DEMON**. You and this human wench will make a fine meal."

"Bring it on bastard. You ain't gonna touch me **or** Kagome." Inuyasha yells back.

"You dare challenge **ME**? You must have a death wish." Then out of the trees steps, the demon.

-- end of chappy 1 --

Dun dun dun.

what kind of demon is it? will Inuyasha win? or die? or will it just be somebody else? i think i will wait unti l i have at least 2 reviews. and if i don't, you will never be able to find out what will happen. i know i am evil, but, that's just me! so, REVIEW! you know you want to click that button, that really cute, handsome, button. if you don't review, you will never know what is it to become of Inuyasha and everybody else! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! now then, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!

Ivy-93


	2. The Argument

8 Friends, 2 Lives, 7 Children, 3 Families

Chapter 2: The Argument

By: Ivy-93

hello again my friends! i never thought that i would get this many reviews in just 1 of my chappies! my other fanfic, Living on the inside, a Fruits Basket fanfic, only has 9 reviews! and i already have 4 chappies up! if you like FB, then plz read it, it's a Kyo+Tohru romance! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing! Oh, and by the way, i made a slight tactical error in the last chappy, i forgot to mention that Kagome is in the **last** year of middle school, not just in middle school. oh, i almost forgot, since i said that i would be having either a friend or character guest star in the author notes, here is my friend... inuyashakagome4everkikyodead4ever, or, Ashlee for short.

Ivy: hey Ashlee! where are you?

Ashlee: (comes through a door leading into a room with white padded walls and the whole works, you know, like an asylum) hey Ivy! (goes and hugs Ivy) so, where is he? where! i want to know!

Ivy: hold on ashlee! i don't plan on him coming till next chapter! so hold on!

Ashlee: but why can't he be here now! you know i love him!

ivy: yes i know Ashlee! now SHUDDUP! shut the freakin' hell up!

Ashlee: ...please don't hurt me.

Ivy: sigh i just want to scream! in, out, in, out. ok, we better get on with the chappy shouldn't we? plz read and review thanx! oh, and sorry if it's kinda short, i kinda have writer's block.

Ashlee: yeah! review! and ivy, are you sure you can't get him to come out now?

Ivy: ASHLEE! (hits Ashlee with Bat of Destruction, or BD)

Ashlee: (bang, bash, crash, and any other words) ok, ok! i give! I'll never talk again! i swear, i swear! just don't hurt me!

Ivy: well, hope you like this chappie!

Ages: (I know there are a lot, plz bare with me!)

Kagome, 16

Inuyasha, 251in demon years, 17 in human

Sango, 16

Miroku, 17

Shippo, 10 in human

Kaede, 60

Sota, 8

Kagome's mom (Iki), 46

Koga, 18 in human

Ayame, 17 in human

Kikyo, 17, well, her body anyway, other wise, she's 95

Naraku, 85 in demon, 24 in human

-- last chapter --

"You dare challenge ME? You must have a death wish." Then, out of the trees steps, the demon.

-- Chapter 2: the Argument --

Then, out of the trees, steps the demon. he was the ugliest demon Inuyasha had ever seen. The demon had turquoise colored skin, 1 large yellow eye in the middle of his head, 2 rhino like horns on the top of his head, and long, yellowish finger nails. he was only wearing a loincloth too. (SSSOOO GROSS!)

The demon was probably about 7 or 8 feet tall. "Ugh! Has anyone told you how UGLY you are?" Inuyasha tells the demon.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now that i think of it. I'm pretty sure it was right before I killed --" The demon was cut of as his head rolled around on the ground. His body fell, causing a big thud and a hole to appear in the ground.

"Man could he talk! I almost died of boredom!" saidInuyasha earning a chuckle from his mate.

Kagome keeps chuckling while she puts on her uniform. "Come on Inuyasha, we should go back. Everyone's probably wondering where we are. Or even if we're alive." Kagome said while walking up to her mate and giving him a kiss. They then walked back to their camp, hanging on to each other's waist.

-------------------------------------------

That was 2days ago. Now Inuyasha and Kagome are in Kagome's era, talking with Kagome's Mother. It was about 10 am.

"Mom, I love him! And he loves me!" Kagome said. Kagome and Iki have been having an argument about Kagome being too young to have a mate. They've been arguing since about 8:30.

"Kagome Higurashi, You're not even out of middle school yet! You should have at least waited until you graduated high school!" Iki yelled.

"I was failing anyway! And this was my last year at middle school! Why can't you just under --" Kagome was caught off guard as Iki landed a slap right on Kagome's cheek.

"Don't you raise your voice to me young lady."

"Stop it! Both of you! What do you have against me and Kagome being together anyway?" Inuyasha yells/says, getting inbetween Kagome and her mother.

'SLAP' Iki slaps Inuyasha, hard. "Keep your nose out of this! You probably forced her to do it! Yes, that's it, you forced her!

Inuyasha moves his bottom jaw around a little. "Don't you EVER slap me OR Kagome again! And I DID NOT FORCE HER! She chose to be with me! And I chose to be with her! Why can't you see that! I love her! I always have! And no matter what, you can't change that! I'll always love her! Forever! That's what the mark means! You can't take her away from me! I'll kill you if you even try! I don't care if you are her mother! She has the right to chose who she wants to be with!"

"T-the Mark? What's that? You better not have hurt her!"

"I didn't hurt her! I love her! Get it through your thick head!" Inuyasha starts to get red eyes with bluish pupils. His fangs and claws start getting longer too. And his hair gets longer. (Yep, you guessed it! Inuyasha's going demon!)

"Thick head? I don't have a thick head! I'm just trying to protect my daughter from getting her heart broken!"

"Grrrllll. Her HEART broken! I LOVE HER! I would never leave her or hurt her or anything else to harm her!"

"Mom, why can't you be happy for me and Inuyasha? We're happy! Inuyasha, you can't turn here!" Kagome says while hugging Inuyasha so he wouldn't turn. And getting back into the argument. Kagome got stunned when her mother slapped her and Inuyasha.

"Kagome, of course I'm happy for you! But, you're too young! You're not emotionally ready for a commitment this big yet! I mean, dating I could understand! But not mates! I mean, I let you go and not even 2 days later you come back to tell me that you have a mate!"

"Mom, things are different in the feudal era! The only thing people would protest about is me being human and Inuyasha being demon! And I am emotionally ready! I've had tons of demons, and humans, trying to kill me! And you don't think I'm EMOTIONALY ready? I've been in the feudal era for almost a year!"

"sigh OK, fine, I guess I can't change the past. (Weird sentence huh?) But, sigh I am happy for you two. I just, I just got caught up in the past."

"Oh, you mean with you and dad? Whatever happened to him anyway? You said that he left when I was just a little baby."

"Kagome, please don't ask about him. You'll know when you're ready OK? I still don't think you're ready yet."

"What? What do you mean? Mom, I need to know, you're keeping a secret from me aren't you? Come on mom, tell me, I have the right to know!"

"Iki, just tell her, please. Kagome does have the right to know."

"sigh I didn't think I would ever have to tell you this. I really hoped that I didn't have to. But, you're right, you do have the right to know. But first, what is this mark that you told me about?"

"Oh, it's where a demon marks his mate by biting him or her on the neck. After a few days the mates have a mark that appears on their back, close to the bite. With me, it's a half moon with a sword.The half moon is my family crest and I put the sword in after I got Tetsaiga. It's different for every kind of demon and family. "

"Oh, no. No, no, no. It couldn't be. Are you sure that that's what it is?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be sure, I am part demon. What's the matter?"

"And how long has it been since you gave her the mark?"

"2 days, mom, what's wrong?"

"Kagome, I'll, I'll tell you everything you want to knowwhen you and Inuyashahave benn mates for 5 days, you'll have a good enough reason to come back here then."

"Mom, what are you talking about? Inuyasha, put Buyo down! He isn't a play toy!"

"Kagome, just listen to your mother OK? Come back in 3 more days and I'll tell you everything. I promise." Iki said.

"Well, I guess that's our queue(Spelling?) to go back. Come on Kagome, let's go back. We have to tell the other's about US, seeing as how they thought that all we did was just look for more shards."

-- Flashback (Yay!) --

_"Hey guys, we're back! oof!" A small ball of blondish fur flew at Kagome and knocked her down. "Kagome you're back! You're back!" _

_"Yes Shippo, I'm back! Now please get off of me, I can't really breathe." But, Shippo just hugged Kagome even more. That is, until he got hit in the head by none other then Inuyasha._

_"Yo runt, Kagome said to get off, so get off!"_

_"Wah! Kagome, Inuyasha hurt me!"_

_"Inuyasha. Sit." _

_"Oof. What didya do that for wench?"_

_"Because, you shouldn't hit."_

_SLAP!_

_"PERVERT!"_

_Sango came out of the bushes, carrying an uncouncis Miroku._

_"Hey Sango! How are you?" Kagome asks the other girl._

_"Oh, Kagome! Where have you been? We were getting worried about you two!" Sango says dropping Miroku and running over to give Kagome a hug. Miroku is slightly concis(sp?) now._

_"Miss Kagome, how are you? I hope Inuyasha wasn't too hard on you. Of course i wouldn't be surprised if you're preg-- slap, bang"_

_"Miroku you PERVERT!" Kagome said while Inuyasha hits Miroku on the top of the head and Sango slaps him and hits him with her Hiraikotsu. Making him uncouncis, again._

_"For your Information, we were just looking for shards that might have been around this area. And we didn't have any luck, thanks for asking."_

_"Yeah, what Kagome said!"_

-- End Flashback --

------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome went out to the well the next morning with Kagome's big yellow bag. Inuyasha swung the bag onto his shoulder and grabbed Kagome around the waist. "You ready to go Kags?" Inuyasha said, using the nickname he made up last night. "Yeah Inu, let's go." Kagome said also using the nick name she made up last night.

Inuyasha jumped into the well and a blue light engulfed them both. When they got to the bottom of the well, Inuyasha jumped out still holding onto Kagome. They made their way back to their camp.

"Kagome!" A flying fur ball knocked Kagome down, again. "Kagome you're back! You're back!"

"Yes, Shippo I'm back."

"Shippo get off of Kagome!"

"But, Inuyasha, I missed her!"

"Kagome you're back!" Sango said while getting up off of the grass by the fire.

"Miss Kagome, I am Happy to see that you are alright." Miroku said also getting up and walking to Kagome, then to Inuyasha. "And how are you my Hanyou friend? Good I hope?" Miroku says while getting a lecherous grin on his face.

"Miroku, you lecher. Well, now that we know that everyone's here, do you want to tell them Kags? Or do you want me to?"

"Why did you just call Miss Kagome 'Kags' Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Because, Miroku, We're, we are, I mean, Me and Inuyasha are" Kagome said while getting as red as a cherry.

"We're mates." Inuyasha finished for her, also getting red.

"WHAT! Oh, Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Sango said hugging Kagome.

"Yes, Inuyasha,I too am happy for you." Miroku says while patting Inuyasha on the back and never losing his lecherous grin.

"Kagome, what are mates?" Shippo asks Kagome looking up with a confused look. "Um, how about Inuyasha tells you? Not you Miroku, we don't want him to be like you." Kagome says looking daggers at Miroku as he was about to speak.

-- end chapter 2 --

So, what did you think? Inuyasha has to tell Shippo about the birds and the bees! that is going to be so freakin' hilarious!

Ashlee: that was really good Ivy! but, what's the big secret? plz, you can tell me can't you?

Ivy: actually, you all will find out in the next chapter. but, if you want to guess that would be really good. Oh, and here's a hint: there are 2 secrets! well, kinda like 3, but the third one kinda ties with the second one.

Ashlee: Can you have him come out now Ivy? Plz!

Ivy: ASHLEE! SHUDDUP!

we are sorry, but we are having some technical difficulties, and again we are sorry! Plz have a nice day!

(Everybody sees Ivy hitting Ashlee with the BD, a lot , and after about 5 min., Ashlee falls to the floor uncouncis.)

Everybody, plz review! bye for now!

Ivy-93


	3. The Birds and the Bees

8 Friends, 2 Lives, 5 Children,

3 Families

Chapter 3: The Birds and the Bees

By: Ivy-93

hey again everyone! this is the 3rd chappy! Inuyasha has to tell Shippo about the birds and the bees! this is going to be hilarious! but now, without any further ado, i give you, the hottest hunk of a hanyou, Inuyasha!

Inu: Walks through a door that mysterily appears Um, where am i?

Ashlee: Inu-kun? is that you Inuyasha?

Ivy: yes Ashlee, it's your Inuyasha. now can we please get this over with? i want to go to bed! i'm really sleepy and there isn't anything good on tv.

Ashlee: runs over and hugs Inuyasha, will you marry me?

Inu: Who the hell are you? where's Kagome? where am i?

Ivy: Ashlee, do you want me to bring in Kagome in this chappy as well? i will! and, this is my friend Ashlee who is in love with you and thinks you're drop dead gorgeous. Kagome is still in the story till i dicide to bring her out. And you are in an asylum that i am forced to be in while i right my fanfics. does that just about cover it? Ashlee cuddles upto Inu and doesn't let go

Inu: uh, yeah, i think so. can you tell your friend to GET OFF OF ME!

Ashlee: NO! i will not be torn away from my love! I LOVE YOU!

Ivy: sorry, but i can't. well, i could, but then i wouldn't get to right the fic. Oh, i have an idea! Inu, knock her out will ya?

Inu: ok, but then what? knocks Ashlee out

Ivy: put her in that closet over there points to a door that mysteriously appears

Inu: puts Ashlee in closet and closes door so does she really think that i'm drop dead gorgeous?

Ivy: dude, she's in love with you! she hasn't stopped talking about you since she appeared in this fic!

Inu: ok, but why does she want to marry me? and what is marring?

Ivy: she wants to marry you because she's loved you since she can reamamber, and marring is like mating in demon. Now then i think we spent to long on the author notes so here is chapter 3! enjoy!

Warning: i have absolutly no clue what will happen in this chappy, other then what is in my mind.

Ages: (I know there are a lot, plz bare with me!)

Kagome, 16

Inuyasha, 251in demon years, 17 in human

Sango, 16

Miroku, 17

Shippo, 10 in human

Kaede, 60

Sota, 8

Kagome's mom (Iki), 46

Koga, 18 in human

Ayame, 17 in human

Kikyo, 17, well, her body anyway, other wise, she's 95

Naraku, 85 in demon, 24 in human

-- last chappy --

"Kagome, what are mates?" Shippo asks Kagome looking up with a confused look. "Um, how about Inuyasha tells you? Not you Miroku, we don't want him to be like you." Kagome says looking daggers at Miroku as he was about to speak.

-- Chapter 3: the birds and the bees --

"Miss Kagome, i am appaled that you would think that i would fill Shippo's mind with lecherous things." Miroku says in his defense.

"Miroku, we all know that you would, so there's no denying it. Here Inu, take Shippo and tell him what mates are." Kagome said with a 'if-you-don't-i-will-sit-you-till-next-year' look, and handing Shippo over to Inuyasha.

"But Kags, why do i have to? why can't you or Sango tell him?" Inuyasha says missing the look that Kagome was giving him.

"Because Inuyasha, Shippo is a boy and you are a guy. He looks upto you as father."

"Fine. Come on Shippo let's get this over with." Inuyasha says while walking towards the Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha must be really embarressed. I think i will go help him." Miroku says. Sango and Kagome didn't hear him, so he silently slipped into the forest to follow Inuyasha.

--------------------------------

Inuyasha gets to the Goshinboku and jumps to one of the branches. He then puts Shippo in front of him and clears his throught (SP?).

"Ok runt. So you want to know what mates are. Ok, Mates are when a boy and a girl like eachother a lot, like me and Kags, and the boy marks the girl by biting her on the neck. Follow me so far?" Inuyasha says.

"I think so, but, can you show me an example of the bite?" Shippo asks the now very embaressed Inuyasha.

"Uh, What do you mean, like a diagram or something?"

"Yes. Here, i still have some paper and crayons from when you were jealous of Koga." Shippo says handing Inuyasha some paper and crayons. Inuyasha takes the paper and acts like he didn't hear the part about Koga.

"Ok. Well, like i said when a boy and girl like eachother a lot," Inuyasha draws a stick person of Kagome and him. "the boy marks the girl by biting her on the neck." Inuyasha takes another piece of paper and draws him biting Kagome on the neck. "Then, in a couple of days, a mark shows up on the back of the boy's and girl's necks, close to the where the boy bit the girl." Inuyasha gets another piece of paper and draws his mark on the back of a neck. "With me, it's a purple cresent moon with a sword connecting the two tips and a gold star in the middle. The mark is your family crest with a twist to make it your own."

"Oh, so when i find a girl that i really love--" Shippo was cut off as a person walks out of the trees and right up to the Goshinboku.

"Miroku what do you want. You're not going to tell Shippo about women. If you try, i'll tell Kags. And you do not want to see her mad." Inuyasha says to Miroku to try to get him to leave.

"Inuyasha, i would only tell little Shippo the truth, that a woman is the most beautiful thing on this world. Especially when --" Miroku gets cut off when he sees a very mad hanyou's face right in his. "You say one more lecherous thing and i will personally drag you to Kagome and tell her what you were going to do."

"You miss interpret me my friend. i am here only to assist you in telling Shippo about mates. I would not even think about telling him any thing lecherous."

"Yeah, Ok, just go back to the girls. Alright? And i won't tell Kagome what you were doing here." Inuyasha says. Miroku then trudges off back to the camp, and Inuyasha jumps up to the branch were Shippo was sitting.

"Inuyasha, why did you say you wouldn't tell the girls what Miroku was doing here?"

"Shippo, I didn't say I wouldn't tell the girls, I just said that I wouldn't tell _Kagome_, I didn't say that i wouldn't tell Sango. You get what i'm saying?"

"I think so."

"Now then, what were you saying before Miroku showed up?"

"Oh, that when i finally find a girl that i really like, i should mark her?"

"No, that wasn't what i was saying. When you find a girl you really like and she really likes you, you ask her if you can mark her. And if she says yes, then you can."

"Ok, but, what if she says no? Do i still bite her?"

"um, then I guess you just wait until she's ready. Or if she doesn't think of you in that way, then, I guess, she isn't the right one."

"When will i know i found my mate then?"

"You just know. You get jealous if any other male touches her or gets too close. You want to protect her with your life. Your happy when she is, and cry when she cries. And you'll just know, ok."

"I guess so. Can we get back to Kagome and the others now?"

"Yeah, get on my shoulder 'kay?" Inuyasha says while crouching down so Shippo can climb onto his shoulder. Shippo nods his head and climbs on.

-----------------------------------------

Miroku walks out of the bushes and get met with a very angry miko and demon slayer. "Hi there, Miroku. What were you doing in the forest?" Kagome asks. Miroku thought he could see fire flaring in Kagome's eyes when she spoke.

"Yes, Miroku, what were you doing in the forest?" Sango said. Miroku knew that Sango was angry when she brought her Hiraikotsu out from behind her back and gave it to Kagome and drew her sword. "YOU LECHEROUS MONK!" Sango then chases Miroku around their camp until Kagome stops him by puting the Hiraikotsu in front of where he was going. Miroku couldn't dodge it so he tripped and fell on his face.

"Sango, i didn't do anything! I was just going for a stroll! even ask Inuyasha! Sango!" Miroku says trying to get out of this life or death situation.

Sango was just about to cut the monk down to size when Inuyasha walks out of the bushes with Shippo on his shoulder. Sango looks at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, did Miroku follow you and Shippo?" Inuyasha nods his head while he starts to laugh. "My friend, how could you go back on your peomise!" Miroku asks, getting very scared.

"I didn't go back on my promise Miroku, I said that i wouldn't tell Kagome, I never said that i wouldn't tell Sango. You should really listen when somebody tells you something." Inuyasha says. Inuyasha can't hold it in any longer and he rolls on the ground laughing his lungs out.

"Inuyasha, what is so funny?" Kagome asks, walking over to him and kneeling down. Inuyasha keeps laughing trying to stop. When he does he gets up and brushes himself off.

"What's so funny? Look at this, Sango holds a sword, has fire flaming in her eyes, Miroku pushed up to the Hiraikotsu and cowering for dear life, while i just told Sango what happened and she is now hell bent to kill him. How can that not be funny?" Inuyasha says, getting the gigles again.

"It wouldn't be that funny if you were Miroku would it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks getting a little mad herself.

"No it wouldn't if i were Miroku, but i'm not him, i'm Inuyasha. Kagome, are you alright? You seem to have flames in your, Oh no! help!" Inuyasha then runs around the camp trying to get away from the mad miko that was following him.

"Inuyasha, SIT! SITSITSITSITSITSITSISTSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!" Kagome yells. thud everyone sees a gigantic hole in the middle of their camp with inuyasha in the middle of the hole.

"You did it this time Inuyasha." Sango says, looking over the side of the hole.

"Yes, my friend, you have just dug a very deep grave." Miroku says feeling that Sango would not try to take his life for the time being.

(oh no, ah, we are experiencing some technical difficulties, Ashlee has gotten out of the closet and has now lacthed herself onto Inuyasha's leg. Please standby for a flamethrower.

..., ook, back to the fic!)

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled. looking at Kagome after a few seconds.

"That was for laughing at other people's misfortunes Inuyasha. Now don't do it again!" Kagome said as a mater of factly.

"Ok, Ok! Just don't sit me anymore!" Inuyasha said, trying to calm Kagome down. Inuyasha crawled out of the hole and sat beside Kagome by the fire that Sango made. Miroku sat beside Sango. SLAP! "PERVERT!" Sango yelled.

"You really will never learn will you Miroku?" Shippo says. Shippo walks over and sits in Kagome's lap. "Kagome, do you have anymore of that lollipop stuff? it was really good."

Kagome reaches into her pack and shuffles around a bit. "Here Shippo." Kagome says while handing Shippo an extra extra large lollipop. Inuyasha crawls and sitts behind Kagome and pulls her into his lap.

"Inu, i love you." Kagome says looking up at Inuyasha. "I love you too Kags." Inuyasha says back and nuzzling into Kagome's neck.

"Sango, I love you." Miroku says trying to get the same response. "Miroku, what did you just say?" Sango says trying to figure out why Miroku just said that.

"I merely wish for the two of us to follow suit."

"What do you mean, 'follow suit'? You don't mean, what Kagome and Inuyasha are doing,..., gulp do you?"

"Why of course my dear Sango! Why could we not? You do love me, don't you?" Miroku says getting a slightly lecherous look in his eyes. SLAP!

-----end Chappy 3-----

Ivy: so,what did you think Inu? Did ya like?

Inu: ah, um, it was, ah, alright

Ivy: What do you mean, 'it was, ah, alright'? If you think Kagome can get angry, you better not see me angry!

Ashlee(in the closet): Inu-kun, you do NOT want to see Ivy-kun mad, she almost killed me! And i'm one of her best friends! So, pease be carful, i don't want to see you dead, Inu-kun! Ashlee manages to get out of the closet somehow

Ivy: Ashlee, SHUDDUP! if i get mad, i get mad, if i kill Inuyasha, i kill Inuyasha. Besides, i can always have Sesshy come and use Tensaiga.

Ashlee: Please don't hurt me! hides behind Inuyasha

Inu: don't you hide behind me wench! I'm not protecting you from THAT demon! points to Ivy

Ivy: What did you say? "THAT demon"? Well "THAT demon" can kick your butt and stuff you into a little box about this big! uses hands to 'draw' a very small box in the air

Inu: gulp shuffles away to a dark corner and cowers there mommy. please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!

Ashlee: goes over to Inu and tries to get him to come out of the corner Ivy! stop scaring my Inu-kun!

Ivy: Ashlee, grrrrrrr grinds teeth

We are sorry, but we seem to be having a few technical difficuties at this time. sees Ivy beating Ashlee and Inu with BD We will countinue this brodcast in the next enstalment of 8 Friends, 2 Lives, 5 Children, 3 Families.

Ivy: remember, review!


End file.
